Shades of Blue
by Elven Brat
Summary: How much trouble can one teenager be? Exactly how much effect can she have on Smith? (no romance). How far will she go before she goes over the edge? Or ... how far will she go before Smith feels tempted to push her over an edge? R


A/N: I don't own any part of the Matrix. If I did … then wow.

**

* * *

**

Chapter One:

**Rock On, Fall Off**

Alian's eyes gazed around the room before returning to the gaze of her friend Jessica. Alian moved her face in closer, her nose almost touching Jessica's. She could almost see the fear in her friend's eyes. Before Jessica could stop herself, she blinked.

"I won!" Alian shouted, jumping into the air. When her feet hit the ground, she began doing a victory dance. She couldn't remember ever winning a staring contest when she was up against Jessica.

Behind her, her friend Tommy was rolling on the floor, laughing until tears ran down his cheeks. "You looked like you were about to kiss her! The look in her eyes … woo!"

Alian rolled her eyes and wondered how he managed to choke out those words; she's never seen anyone laugh so hard.

Jessica was sitting in a desk, her head in her arms. Judging by her shaking shoulders, Ali concluded that Jessica, too, was cracking up. She looked up, her face red, and said, "I thought you were going to kiss me, too. The way you were moving in … looking into my eyes like that. That was great!" She put her head back into her arms and laughed away.

A look of triumph upon her face, Alian walked over to the desk she claimed as her own and sat on it. She took a quick glace out the window and sighed with distaste. It was May and was much too hot for Ali and her friends to be outside. They had decided to take refuge in an empty classroom. This didn't please Ali; she was free to run around outside and release her energy. But inside, she was limited.

Her eyes resting on her group of giggling friends (though giggling might be too light of a word), she reached down into her knapsack and pulled out her MP3 player. She turned her beloved device on and skipped through the songs, looking for a specific track. Finding it at once, she turned the volume up as loud as it would go and turned the headphones outward, so that her friends could hear the music.

Ali could see Jessica's back stiffen as the music reached her ears. Because the group was bored, they decided that Jessica and Ali should duel; which explains the staring contest. The two best friends had always been competitive and the rest of their friends were anxious to finally declare a winner and to stop the bickering of the two girls. They thought today would be the perfect day to do so.

Jessica stood up and walked to Alian. "Bring it on, Blue."

"It's already been brought," Ali responded, a smirk playing on her lips. Jessica stifled a giggle as Tommy stepped forward.

"As the unofficial referee of this … thing, I will be the one deciding the music that you both must sing and dance to. Alian, the music please." He held out his hand as Alian gave him the device; her eyebrow rose at the sudden request.

He flipped through the music and finally settled on a song that the girls could dance to. He pressed the play button, let the first line of the song play so the two girls knew what they'd be doing, started the song over, and then nodded to Ali.

Alian smirked, already knowing what she was going to do. She had done a routine to this song many times before, having used it for dance team tryouts. But then again, Jessica wasn't exactly a stranger to the song or the perfect moves, either.

Alian began to dance, her moves swift and clean. Her voice rang out, an angelic sound. When the chorus came on, her voice was joined by some of her other friends that were in the room. Her moves became faster and matched the words of the song perfectly. When the chorus ended, Tommy nodded to Jessica, and she began.

Alian moved over and sat on a desktop that was next to Tommy. Her eyes bright, she turned to watch her best friend, but her mind had wandered elsewhere. She realized that if she looked at something close enough, she could see faded green lines scrolling down it. Her object of attention was Jessica, but as she was moving, Ali couldn't keep her eyes focused. Before she knew what was happening, she felt a hand around her wrist, pulling her up.

Slamming back into reality, Alian realized that Jessica had pulled her up. By the pleading look in Jessica's eyes, Ali could tell that Jess wanted her to finish the song off with her. And so she did, her eyes getting brighter with every move she made.

The song came to an end and the two girls collapsed into each other, breathless from the dancing. Their friends stood up and gave them a standing ovation.

Alian and Jessica sauntered over to the desks and sat upon their tops. Tommy walked over to them, threw his arms around them both, cleared his throat, and began to speak. "Ladies, ladies. I love you both and you each know that. Both of you dance divinely and have the voice of angels. But only one can win … and that one is Alian. Rock on, babe!" He walked off, quickly losing the professional tone as quickly as he had gotten it.

Jessica glared at Alian. "We all know I was the real winner," she stuck her tongue out and then smiled, "and that Tommy's just in denial … which isn't just a river in Egypt."

Alian laughed and began rocking on the desk, whooping and laughing about her victory. "I win! Uh huh, go me! I'm so awesome!"

Jessica watched Alian dance upon the desk. Noticing how unstable the desk was, Jessica sat next to her, trying to balance out the weight. Effected by Ali's giddiness, she began dancing too, but began a different chant. "I lost. Oh yeah!"

Together the two rocked on upon the desk. Instead of balancing it, Jessica only made it more unsteady. The desk began to tip on its front legs. As the classroom door opened, the desk choose that moment to lean forward, causing Alian to fall to the floor.

A tall man walked into the room, clothed in a perfectly tailored suit, sunglasses covering his eyes. His eyes rested on Alian, who was now lying on the floor, her arms wrapped around her stomach as she writhed around in pain. His eyes then drifted to the other girl, who was having trouble putting the desk in order. After moments of struggling, she fell off and landed on Alian.

Alian gasped in pain as Jessica fell on her. "I think you just broke something of high importance in my body," she said, breathless.

Jessica pulled herself off of her friend. Clutching her side with one hand, she extended the other to Alian. Alian shook her head and choked out, "Just … leave me here."

Jessica nodded her head and walked over to Tommy, who was trying hard not to laugh. His face turning red, he finally gave in. As he laughed, he tried speaking, "You guys … that was … and then you were … and then …" As he continued laughing, his face continued turning even brighter shades of red.

"I hope you choke," Alian said, gritting her teeth.

"Ahem."

The new voice made everyone jump, which made Alian cry in pain. They all glanced at the door where the strange man still stood, watching the crazy scene. They had barely noticed that he had walked in; everyone had been too focused on Ali's and Jess' show.

Clearing his throat once more, the man began to speak. "I'm looking for Alian Davis."

As Alian lifted her head, Tommy said, "That'd be the one on the floor."

The man looked over at the young girl on the floor. She lifted her head again and managed a hello before letting her head fall back to the ground. He noticed that her eyes never once left him. He felt invaded. Shrugging off the feeling, he walked over to Alian.

"Can you stand?" he asked, his voice void of all emotion.

Alian squeaked out a no, which, for some reason, sent Tommy into another fit of laughter.

The man held out his hand and Alian reached out slowly and took a hold of it. He gently pulled her up, placing his other hand on her back, balancing her. She hunched over, clutching her side once more.

The man glanced her over and saw that she would have bruising on the side she fell on, and on her stomach, where the other girl had landed. He tightened his grip on her hand and put more pressure on his hand that was on her back; having her take another fall wouldn't be good.

Alian, knowing weakness and hating it, forced herself to straighten up and withdrew her hand from the grasp of the stranger. She cleared her voice and looked up into the face of the man.

"Well, you know who I am. May I inquire as to who the hell you are?"

She could hear her friends' muffled giggles as she became her normal self again. The same Alian who took shit from nobody and who was straightforward, having a "mess-with-me-and-die" attitude.

The man raised his eyebrow at the sudden change of attitude and answered, "I am Agent Smith."

Alian nodded and responded, "Ok then. Now that that's taken care of, I'm going to go back to being crippled." And with that, she hunched over again, pain visible on her face.

Agent Smith made a grab for her, keeping her from falling back to the ground. Steadying her, he said, "You're going to have to come with me, Miss Davis."

"Oh goody," was her sarcastic response. "What the hell did I do?"

"That will be discussed later."

Alian rolled her eyes as the man reached for a pair of handcuffs.

"Are those really necessary? I can barely stand. You think I'm going to run off or something?"

"Safety precaution, Miss Davis."

"On whose behalf?" she mumbled, as the agent put the handcuffs on her while still trying to help her keep her balance.

"Wow. They just met and he's already pulling out the handcuffs. That's kinky," Alian heard Tommy whisper. She choked back the laughter that was threatening to erupt.

"Let's go," the agent said.

Jessica handed the agent Alian's knapsack as Alian began moving towards the door with great trouble. She could almost hear her stomach screaming in agony. She moved slowly towards the door, and as she neared it, Jessica spoke.

"Blue? What should we tell people when they realize you're not here?"

"I was abducted by aliens … or something really stupid like that." She shrugged and smiled. "Bye, you guys!" She tried to keep the fear out of her face, and felt that she was succeeding.

Agent Smith and Alian walked outside and the hot sun struck Alian in the face. She winced at the bright light and turned her face down. The agent walked beside her, a hand on her back, the other grasping her own. Together they walked to his car, where he opened the back door for her. She slid in and he shut the door and made his way to the driver's seat.

Alian couldn't take her eyes off of him. His emotionless face took her by surprise, and she didn't like it. Nor did she really like the situation she was in.

* * *

Ok, you guys. The first chapter to my first fanfic. Tell me what you all think! I'm debating whether I want to keep going with the story, of if I should stop. I'll leave the choice up to you all! My first chapter is kinda weak, but I promise it'll get better ... it just takes time for me to develope shtuff in my head and then put it into words ... so yea. 


End file.
